


Shelter

by Longwinterynights



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Rain, Romantic Fluff, Sharing Clothes, Touching, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longwinterynights/pseuds/Longwinterynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain comes down and Sole survivor and Nick Valentine have to seek shelter out in wilds. One off, I just wanted to write tender men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

Trip back to Diamond City wasn’t without problems. Bright clear sky decided to roll clouds in and soon enough darkened clouds started crying. Two men ran through forest, one leading another with aid of pip boy that told of nearby abandoned camp. Aiden wasn’t worried of rain, it was his travel companion he was more worried of. He’d see all the circuitboards and wires in Nick Valentine but he also saw confused person. Everyone was a little lost in this world. Nick Valentine wasn’t an exception.

Nick sat down under make-shift shelter and Aiden slided in behind him. There wasn’t whole a lot space but that was least of their problems.

“Are you alright?”, Aiden tried, looking at Nick’s exposed neckline trying to seek out anything fishy. Nick sighed silently but turned his head, allowing man to inspect him. Aiden lit up pip boy light.

“What was it you used to do before war?”  
“Electrics and communications”, he wiped dry exposed wires.  
“You must be bored of this time”

“There’s still plenty of radios to fine tune”, Aiden smiled, finding nothing alarming: “Radio towers to climb and setup”, radios? pfft. He had found more interesting project. His hands rested on Nick’s shoulders. Pip boy light turned off.

“All done?”, Nick inquired. Rush settling, Aiden realized just how close to Valentine he had climbed onto. Sure there was rain and all. But Nick was so nice and warm.

Aiden’s hands slided down Nick’s shoulders to his arms, grabbing onto the dusty jacket’s lapels. His cheek rested on others shoulder. Nick didn’t protest. Downpour was relentless. No chance of getting elsewhere tonight.

“That stitching offer is still valid, you know”, Aiden murmured gently. He slided from left cheek to chin, looking down into open gap in Nick’s cervix.  
“Why would I need that?”  
“You keep losing things”, mentioning that, Aiden reached down on his bag and dug out screwdriver. He offered it to Nick: “Also you smell like an ashtray”  
“There’s plenty of space in rain, kid”, Aiden felt gentle thug on his left side. Man took his tool back.

Aiden groaned and his hands grabbed tighter around synth. He felt hot pulsing, suddenly unsure about this whole plan: “No, this is just fine. But think about that wash at least. I promise to be tender”

Nick reached his right hand under jacket, digging cigarette pack from his left inside pocket. In doing so there was quick exchange of electricity. Same time Aiden realized what he had said and how it could be encoded by man who probably kept book of his stupid sayings: “I mean no washer. Would tear stitches and fragile cloth. Just hand wash.”

“Oh, I know you are sweetheart”, Aiden felt gentle tick on his chin. Nick turned head, looking at him quickly with side look. Somehow that stripped heavy hand managed to feel very gentle. Aiden mumbled something with small voice. And the thought was gone. Nick lifted beaten cigarette box and lips grabbed one smoke between. Something about that small gesture set animals going. The tried stepping back. Remember the time, remember the date. Remember your wife. Aiden’s fingers grasped other’s body. Nick turned sharply.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I just”, Aiden took his hands off. He was very bothered by the weather. He tried ruffling his hair and wipe his face on wet sleeve. He sniffed. All this under other man’s amber gaze. Nick moved on his spot and took his jacket off. He gently laid the jacket around Aiden’s shoulders, leaving his hands rest on his. Aiden looked at man’s eyes and then down on his lips. There was the smoke and then there was that one scar. Ever-present on right side of Nick’s lips. Aiden always noticed it and there was no way to unsee it. He felt warm and knew it showed.

“You’re shivering”, Nick’s voice was low and mellow. Nick gently pressed his hands down from his shoulder blades to his arms, as if to mimic Aiden’s earlier actions. He wondered what else this man would try mimicking if shown. Idea made quite a shiver.

“Thanks. I- I’ll be fine”, Aiden smiled faintly. He wouldn’t be.


End file.
